Missions (The Pegasi Corps: Video Game)
Mission Sources *NPC's *Bounty Boards *Completing a previous mission (chain mission) *Found amongst loot Main Quest These are the missions for the main quest. From Ashes Objectives: *Follow Jorge to the HQ *Talk to Ariana "You have awoken in the middle of a crossfire between a few members of The French Branch a some Rebels. A boy named Jorge tells you that you must make your way to the HQ, underground. Follow him, that seems like the best course of action, for now." When you awake, a boy named Jorge Paulo announces to you that you need to get to the HQ ASAP. Standing, you will find yourself in the middle of a cross fire between the Corps and a few Rebels. When you begin, you are in a small, ruined building, hiding from enemy fire. Newcomers start with only a single low-quality gun for possessions, and a Raidar Dagger. Jorge will beckon you to follow him out into the field of battle. Rather than following him, give the area a thorough search for money, ammo and armor. Any object with a yellow, glowing light can be searched, but around this area, usually only the dumpsters have a chance of holding ammo and money. Chests with the Pegasus symbol, on the other hand, always hold weapons (or at least grenade mods and/or shields). The game's first weapons chest is on the roof of the building you begin in, and there are several ways to reach it. The easiest way is to climb up the stairs on the buildings weast wall, directly to the roof. The chest typically offers two new weapons (usually a gun and a melee weapon), both of which are probably more powerful than the default weapon carried by new characters. After stocking up on any available weapons, ammunition and cash, meet up with Jorge again at the site of the battle. When you arrive, quickly dive into cover, as the Rebels will begin shooting. The ruins of the battle field often provide effective cover. This reduces the number of shots sustained from enemy weapons fire. Return fire striking the heads of the Rebels will result in critical hits that amplifies the damage that they sustain and helps to eliminate them quickly. After first wave of five or six bandits is killed, Jorge moves up and then stops at another weapons chest, containing a fixed set of pistols. These basic melee weapons provide a good oppourtunity to see each manufacturer's speciality: The Wolf Co. deals extra damage, the Samuels has superior accuracy, the Omega Inc. gun has a faster fire rate and the Empire gun offers an extended magazine. Even if they aren't particularly useful they can still be picked up to sell later on. Progressing further into field draws the attention of the last bandits in the main street. Kill them, then follow Jorge down a ruined, boken flight of stairs into a subway tunnel. Follow him through a door, which is actually an elevator to HQ. Stepping throuh the doors completes the quest. Completion: "You followed Jorge into the HQ, and soon found yourself in a firefight with the local Rebels. If you can gain the others' trust, maybe he'll be able to help you on your way to defating the Centaurai." The Healing Factor Objectives: *Talk to Harold Stoneskin *Medical Supplies Found 0/3 "Damn, I thought we were done for! Damn Rebels won't die! I was on my way to go find the medical supplies I had deployed in the field, and those damn Raidars attacked! Do me a favor and get those back will you? You look like you could use a few shots, haha." After entering the HQ, Jorge will instruct you to talk with Harold Stoneskin, the Corps's medic and blacksmith. Harold will inform you that he has lost his medical supplies in the field, and he asks you to bring it back. Giving you his last injection of Insta-Heal, Harold sends you off back up to the surfaace. The first supply box is hidden in the building you awoke in. It is hidden behind an overturned table, which can be easily traveresed by jumping over it. The second supply box is located across small, cliff cave. Trascend down by climbing the broken later. Be warned- there are Skeleti in this cave. Kill them, loot the leader (who is wearing a turban) to obtain the supply box. The last box is located in a small Rebel camp. Invade it and defeat them. Don't worry- there are plenty of cars and tents to take cove behind. But be wared- the tents DO catch on fire. Finally, kill the leader and loot his body to take the final medical supply. When you take the supply, a small video pops in the top right corner of your screen. (This is a video recording of a daily log from the person recording it, in this case the Rebel leader). He claim that the medical supplies are tainted, as he tried to use one, and is slowly dying from a disease. Tun the quest in back to Harold and this completes the mission. Completion: "Poisoned, eh? Sounds...bad. Hmm...we're gonna have to do something about that. Wouldn't want any of you guys dying, huh?! Hahahah! No....no one?" Sharks in the Water Objectives: *Investigate the tainte solution in the river water *Bring a sample back to Harold : Category:The Pegasi Corps Category:Video Game